Senpai, My brother, and I
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Sang kakak telah tercuri hati nya oleh sang adik, sang teman telah tercuri hatinya oleh sang kakak. Triangel love? Who knows? Warning: Yaoi, Asakaru and Karunagi (incest)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sang kakak telah tercuri hati nya oleh sang adik, sang teman telah tercuri hatinya oleh sang kakak. Triangel love? Who knows?

Assasination Classroom

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: At school, at home.

MAIN CHARACTER:

Asano Gakushuu, Shiota Nagisa, Karma Akabane

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

 **Nagisa POV**

Namaku Shiota Nagisa. Seorang lelaki mungil yang imut nan termanis sejagad raya setelah kakak kandungku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tolong jangan ingatkan tentang posisi kami yang sama-sama Uke, karena begini-begini aku lebih kuat dan bisa menjadi sosok seme—yang enggak tahu siapa—suatu hari nanti.

Akan tetapi setahun yang lalu aku harus terpisah dari kakakku dikarenakan perceraian kedua orangtua kami. Aku ikut bersama ibu, dan Kuroko ikut bersama ayah. Kudengar kakakku sekarang sudah masuk di Universitas Seirin yang ia idamkan, aku bersyukur walau Cuma bisa mendengar kabarnya saja.

Aku sendiri sekarang masih terjebak di SMA Kunugigaoka. Terjebak ditempat yang tak aku inginkan.

 **Normal POV**

"SHIOTA!"

Suara itu begitu penuh penekanan hingga cukup mengagetkan Nagisa. Sosok pria bersurai jingga tengah menatapnya garang dan menuntut dengan tangan yang di lipat di pinggang.

"A-asano senpai? Kok bisa disini?"

"Aku sudah lima menit berdiri disini. Kau terlalu asyik melamun sehingga tak menyadari keberadaanku Shiota." Jawabnya. Nagisa menggaruk-garuk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum minta maaf.

"Ano—senpai, ini apa?" Nagisa menatap amplop biru yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Itu undangan untuk acara perpisahan anak kelas sembilan hari minggu nanti, kau perlu mengajak orangtuamu."

"Hee.. apa itu harus?"

"Memang ada masalah?"

"A-ah tidak."

Nagisa memasang wajah pucat, ibunya tidak akan mau datang pasti nya. Terpaksa dan sangat terpaksa dia harus mengajak orang _itu_ untuk menjadi walinya. Haaahh...

"Kalau memang tidak bisa, ya tidak usah datang. Tapi ingat saja posisi mu itu seorang anggota osis." Asano mengatakannya dengan nada menyindir, kemudian pergi dari hadapan Nagisa.

 _Tidak usah datang katanya, lalu kau akan memberi ku hukumankan? Ketua menyebalkan!_ Umpat Nagisa.

Suara bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Nagisa baru saja mendapat sms yang bisa membuat jantungan dan malu setengah mati dari seorang yang tidak pernah ia harapkan untuk muncul dihadapannya.

 _Nagisa-chan~ aku menunggumu didepan gerbang ya.. jangan terlambat beibh 3_

"Apa itu dari pacarmu Shiota? Tidak kusangka jika seleramu dengan anak alay seperti ini."

BLUSH!

Nagisa tak sanggup untuk menoleh kebelakang saat ini juga. Pria bersurai jingga yang gerakannya seperti lipan ini selalu saja suka muncul tanpa terduga. "A-a-a-asano senpai-?" Nagisa menoleh patah-patah dengan pipi merona malu.

Astaga siapa yang gak malu dapat sms kayak gituan? Didepan senior yang dibanggakannya .

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-kan kok senpai. " Nagisa menyembunyikan wajahnya. Asano menyeringai senang melihat juniornya menahan malu dihadapannya.

"Katakan saja aku tak akan menyebarkan gosip kok."

Nagisa masih tidak berani menatap Asano," S-senpai belum pulang?" Ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tadinya. Tapi setelah aku melihat tampang horormu tadi aku jadi penasaran. Karena itu aku menghampirimu."

"Oh-oh yeah, begitu. Ah s-sebaiknya aku jalan sekarang." Nagisa ngacir kabur, namun ternyata Asano mengikutinya dengan alasan bareng ke gerbang.

 _Please, jangan sekarang._

Nagisa komat-kamit didalam hati agar senpai nya itu pergi ketempat lain, atau masuk lubang dalam untuk sementara waktu. yang penting dia tidak sampai bertemu dengan orang it—

"NAGISA-CHAAAN!"

 _Mampus!_

Langkah kaki Nagisa langsung berhenti, tubuhnya bergidik ngeri mendengar suara yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Hei Shiota, kenapa kau diam? Ada yang memanggilmu tuh." Asano mensejajarkan langkah dan memperhatikan orang yang tadi memanggil Nagisa.

"Eh, masak sih senpai?" Nagisa pura-pura bodoh, jelas sekali tindakannya itu membuat Asano menjadi curiga. "Dia mendekat tuh." Jawab Asano cuek, sementara Nagisa sama sekali tidak ingin melihat wajah orang itu.

"Senpai kita lewat jalan lain yuk." Nagisa baru saja mau memutar sampai sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. "Nagisa-chan mau kemana? Jalan pulang kan bukan kesana."

"Huaaa K-karma kun!" Nagisa malu dan cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

"Kau kenapa sih Nagisa? Ah ngomong-ngomong aku membawa kan hadiah untukmu. " Karma membawa sekotak coklat putih kesukaan Nagisa, kemudian mengalungkan syal yang dipakainya keleher Nagisa "Cuaca sedang dingin, nanti kau bisa terkena pilek." Tambahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Karma-kun!" Nagisa menolak –lagi- perlakukan overproctective itu. namun tak urung mencegah tindakan Karma padanya.

"Aku Cuma tidak ingin adik kesayanganku ini sakit kok." Satu kecupan didahi mendarat dari Karma, wajah Nagisa merona dan baru saja ia sadari jika ada seseorang yang sedang menatap berdua dengan tatapan horor yang menakutkan dari belakangnya.

"Apa kau teman sekelasnya Nagisa?" Karma memperhatikan pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak, aku senior Shiota. Kami sama-sama anggota osis dan kebetulan tadi kami bertemu dijalan. Apa anda pacar dari Shiota?"

 _Shiota?_

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil nama kecil adikku ya!" Karma menarik Nagisa dalam dekapannya, kemudian menyeringai tajam, "Atau kuhajar kau!".

Asano membelalakan mata, "Adik? Setahuku kakak Shiota sudah SMA dan berambut biru persis dengan nya." Asano baru ingat jika ibu Nagisa sudah menikah lagi dengan seorang duda yang katanya memiliki anak yang seumuran dengan Asano. "Oh begitu , jadi ini kakak baru yang kau ceritakan Shiota?" Asano mengalihkan pandangan pada Nagisa yang dari tadi diam saja.

 _Sumpah, aku tidak kan pernah mengakuinya jelmaan setan ini sebagai kakakku!_

Mengumpat lagi dalam hati, ujungnya Nagisa hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Asano Gakushuu." Pemuda jingga menyodorkan tangannya.

"Ayo Nagisa, ibu sudah menunggu."

Fuuhhh~

Asano di abaikan oleh pemuda bersurai merah tersebut, Nagisa bahkan tak sempat menoleh lagi padanya.

"Aku paling benci diabaikan." Asano tersenyum kecil dengan aura tidak menyenangkan kala sore itu.

"Aku benci Karma-kun!" Sahut si baby blue.

Rem mobil segera di injak, Karma menatap si baby blue dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Hee.. barusan aku dengar kau ingin minta hukuman dariku?" Si merah tersenyum mesum, Nagisa bergidik lalu melemparkan sepatu sekolahnya kewajah Karma.

"Jangan coba-coba mengerjaiku lagi Karma-kun, itu tidak lucu." Bentak Nagisa sebal.

Sebal dengan kakak tiri nya yang selalu menggoda nya dengan perhatian yang bisa dibilang berlebihan.

Nagisa mengeluarkan HP dari saku nya kemudian meng-sms Asano.

 _Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi Senpai, kumohon jangan beritahu siapapun soal yang tadi._

Pinta Nagisa, tak lama kemudian balasan dari Asano tiba.

 _Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menaklukan setan merah itu._

Sungguh, Nagisa tak paham apa maksud kalimat terakhir Asano di-sms itu.

TBC


	2. Hanya milikku

Summary: Sang kakak telah tercuri hati nya oleh sang adik, sang teman telah tercuri hatinya oleh sang kakak. Triangel love? Who knows?

Assasination Classroom

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: At school, at home.

MAIN CHARACTER:

Asano Gakushuu, Shiota Nagisa, Karma Akabane

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

 **Asano POV**

Tidak perlu berkenalan pun aku sudah sangat mengenali dirimu pujaanku, Akabane Karma. Masih kuingat semua ejekan mu, kejahilanmu terhadapku bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Namun tak kusangka jika kita akan akan dipertemukan kembali dengan keadaan seperti ini. Apakah takdir?

"Aku senang, kita dipertemukan kembali, Strawberry-ku." Asano mengusap-usap layar smartphonenya. Foto Karma yang topless atas dengan wajah memerah udang rebus plus keringat yang bercucuran disore hari menjadi satu-satunya kenangan Asano bersama nya.

Kok kedengarannya foto itu nampak erotis ya?

Ya, Asano mendapatkan foto itu saat ia terakhir kali mengerjai Karma, yang membuatnya tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda tersebut.

Asano dan Karma pernah satu kelas semasa sekolah dasar, mereka menjadi saingan semejak bertemu dikelas tiga. Karma dan dia sama-sama jenius, namun pemuda bermarga Akabane itu sangat usil dan selalu menganggu Asano. Namun, bukan Asano namanya jika membiarkan dirinya diusili orang lain.

 **Flashback on...**

Ada suatu kejahilan yang tak bisa Asano lupakan, ini bermula waktu mereka duduk di kelas 6 SD dan sekali lagi dipertemukan dalam satu kelas. Sebenarnya keusilan Karma saat itu tidak terlalu memalukan, bocah merah itu Cuma menuangkan beberapa obat merah di kursi Asano sebelum mereka upacara pagi, alhasil Asano yang kebetulan jadi pembawa bendera ditertawakan oleh semua siswa dan penghuni seisi lapangan karna mengira Asano habis pipis dicelananya. Enggak terlalu memalukkan kan?—bagi Karma sih.

Tapi bagi Asano ini merupakan pengalaman terburuknya. Wajah tampannya memerah malu saat itu dan ia bersumpah dalam hati akan membalas si Akabane dengan penderitaan yang lebih dari ini suatu saat.

Setahun kemudian, Asano dan Karma kembali dipertemukan di SMP, Karma masih saja tak jera untuk menjahili Asano, walaupun si jingga juga sering berhasil menyerang balik si merah. Namun baginya semua itu belum cukup untuk membalaskan dendamnya sewaktu SD. Hingga suatu hari Asano membulatkan tekadnya untuk membuat Karma jera, dan rencana nya berhasil!

Pembalasan dendam dari Asano benar-benar membuat jera Karma untuk menjahilinya. Namun, setelahnya Karma jadi berubah, ia selalu menghindari Asano, menyapa pun tidak lagi. Asano jadi merasa bersalah dan karena telah melakukan _itu_ pada Karma. Ia merasa kesepian karna tidak ada lagi sosok yang suka menggangu hidupnya. Asano awalnya tidak peduli, namun lama-lama ia geram dengan sikap Karma hingga suatu hari ia menggeret paksa rival nya tersebut kebelakang gedung sekolah.

"Apa-apaan kau! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Bentak Karma, setelah sampai ditempat Asano melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar.

"Kau itu yang apa-apaan! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi pemurung begini huh?" Tanya Asano balik, ia menatap Karma , dan sekali lagi si merah itu tak ingin menatap wajahnya. Asano dapat melihat jika wajah Karma sekarang tengah memerah, membuat dirinya jadi khawatir.

"A—apa kau sakit Akabane? " Asano menyentuh dahi Karma namun tangannya ditepis, " Berhenti menyentuhku brengsek!"

Asano terbelalak kaget, apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan perlakuan Asano terhadapnya seminggu lalu?

"Akabane , aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku membencimu, Gakushuu."

"Ha?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu." Karma berucap pelan, namun begitu menyakitkan di hati Asano.

Karma kemudian beranjak pergi. Asano tak kuasa menghentikannya karena perasaan sakit yang berkecamuk didadanya. Apa sebegitu sakitnya saat kita dibenci orang lain?

Tapi dibenci oleh orang seperti Karma kan tidak masalah, bukan kah Asano selalu berharap jika pemuda tersebut menghilang dari hadapannya.

Namun, kenapa hati Asano begitu sakit sekarang ini, sama sakitnya seperti saat ia ditinggalkan oleh ibunya, orang yang disayanginya untuk selamanya.

Apa mungkin... Asano sudah menyayangi Karma?

.

.

.

.

.

Namun, perasaan itu kini terlalu terlambat untuk disadari. Ke esokan harinya Asano tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Karma. Pemuda merah itu dikabarkan pindah sekolah di Kyoto, sangat jauh dari Asano yang berada di Tokyo.

 _Semua ini salahku ?_

Asano mencoba menelpon Karma, namun nomer itu sudah tak aktif lagi.

 _Apa aku tidak berkesempatan lagi untuk mengatakan itu?_

Asano mencoba mendatangi rumah Karma, namun tak menemukan siapapun disana. Para tetangga tidak ada yang tahu mereka pindah nya kemana.

 _Apa aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan, sekali saja untuk mengatakannya. Bahwa.. aku telah jatuh hati padamu. Strowberry-ku._

Seperti tak diberi celah, Asano pun menyerah untuk mencari Karma. Mengejar pun sudah terlambat dan perasaannya hanya akan terbuang sia-sia dan akhirnya ia memfokuskan diri nya hanya untuk belajar dan bercita-cita menjadi kepala sekolah seperti ayahnya.

 **Flashback off**

Asano duduk santai disofa didepan tv, ia mengeluarkan Smartphone nya kemudian meng-sms Nagisa.

 _Shiota, berikan aku nomer HP kakakmu._

Nagisa menatap takut dengan isi sms yang tiba-tiba itu, sebegitu marahkan Asano pada kakaknya?

 _A-ano, aku minta maaf jika kakakku sudah keterlaluan padamu Senpai. Kumohon jangan menyalahkan dia._

Nagisa meng-sent segera sms itu, dia benar-benar merasa tak enak pada Asano.

"SMS-an sama siapa sih? kayaknya seneng banget." Sindir Karma yang lagi anteng mainin game di androidnya.

"Karma-kun kepo." Balas Nagisa cuek, udah tahu orang lagi ketakutan malah dibilang seneng.

Merasa jengkel diabaikan, Karma merebut paksa HP Nagisa, dan dibalas rengekan dari si-empu nya. "Uwaa Karma-kun please balikin!" Jerit Nagisa.

"Aku kan Cuma mau liat bentar." Ujar Karma. Satu tangannya sibuk menahan tubuh Nagisa dan yang satu lagi sibuk membuka pesan baru yang mampir di HP tersebut.

 _1 Message Received_

 _By: Asano-senpai_

 _Aku tidak marah, aku hanya punya beberapa urusan dengan Akabane. Bolehkan?_

Kening Karma mengkerut melihat sms itu, dihapusnya pesan tersebut dari hp Nagisa.

"H-hei apa yang sedang kau lakukan Karma-kun? Jangan macam-macam dengan HP ku!" Rengek Nagisa, tangannya masih tak bisa menjangkau hp nya yang masih ditangan Karma. Setelah menghapus sms tersebut, Karma melepas pegangannya pada Nagisa lalu memberikan HP itu kembali.

"Wah, wah adikku sudah punya pacar rupanya." Ujarnya. Nagisa membelalak "Karma-kun lihat apa tadi?"

"Hmm hanya beberapa sms kok, dan seperti nya ada satu orang yang memperlakukanmu dengan beda. Apa dia pacarmu?" Tangan Karma cekatan menarik tubuh ramping adik tirinya itu untuk mendekat, membuat Nagisa risih. "A-aku belum punya pacar kok!" Ketus Nagisa.

"Hee.. benarkah? Kalau begitu kau bisa jadi pacarku?" Bisik Karma seduktif ditelinga Nagisa. Bocah baby blue itu merona dan langsung mendorong Karma menjauh darinya.

"Karma-kun berhentilah menggodaku! Kan sudah kubilang kita ini saudara!"

"Tapi kita kan tidak sedarah Nagisa-chan~" Dipeluknya lagi Nagisa dalam dekapan dan mendaratkan satu kecupan manis didahi Nagisa. Namun si baby blue kembali memberontak " Itu tetap saja Karma-kun! Aku tidak bisa jadi pacarmu, orang pacaran kan harus saling cinta dan aku tidak cinta sama Karma-kun!"

Karma terdiam.

Entah sadar atau enggak, Nagisa sudah menyakiti hati Karma.

"Ka-karma kun?" Sahutnya,

"Jadi.. selama ini Nagisa tidak mencintaiku?" Kini wajah Karma terlihat begitu menyedihkan, Nagisa sampai tak tega.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, aku cinta kok sama Karma-kun. T-tapi cinta yang kumaksud itu antara adik-kakak bukannya cinta yang bisa bikin orang pacaran gitu."

Kata-kata Nagisa justru makin mencelos di hati Karma.

"Begitu ya.. maaf Nagisa, kukira selama ini kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti itu."

"Eh?"

Nagisa sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Karma melirik Nagisa yang memasang tampang bersalah di samping tubuhnya,sungguh ia sangat ingin tertawa sekarang melihat ekspresi Nagisa yang begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya saat ini. Tak lama kemudian, tawa jahil itu akhirnya pecah juga.

"Pffff.. Buahaahhahaaa... kenapa wajahmu seperti itu Nagisa-chan? Aku paham kok apa yang kau maksudkan." Karma mengacak-ngacak surai si biru yang masih kebengongan atas sikap nya tersebut, "Aku juga menyayangimu, sebagai adik ku." Ujarnya kemudian tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Nagisa diruangan itu. beberapa langkah sebelum menuju pintu Karma berbalik sebentar untuk mengatakan..

"Hati-hati, senpaimu itu suka _sekuhara."_

.

,

.

Asano uring-uringan. Ia menekan tombol remote TV terus menerus namun masih saja balasan dari Nagisa tak kunjung jua.

 _Apa mungkin Karma sudah mengetahuinya?_

TBC

Review?


	3. Thanks for save me

Assasination Classroom

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: At school, at home.

MAIN CHARACTER:

Asano Gakushuu, Shiota Nagisa, Karma Akabane

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

 _Karma POV_

Mata Karma terbelalak lebar, rasa panas di hati nya membuncah tatkala melihat adik kesayangannya terbaring lemas dengan wajah tak berdaya di bawah seorang pria tampan yang tubuhnya lebih besar dari adiknya.

Ternyata miscall dari Nagisa lima belas menit lalu adalah sinyal bahwa ia sedang dalam bahaya, dan benar saja _feeling_ Karma benar terjadi. Kaki Karma serasa kaku, pikirannya berkecamuk membayangkan apa saja yang telah dilakukan oleh mahluk berkepala orange itu pada si adik, berat rasanya kaki tapi emosi semakin menyelimuti.

Karma memaksa langkah berat nya untuk mendekat, dan dalam sekali gengaman tangan si mahkluk orange itu berhasil disingkirkan dari si adik.

 _Normal POV_

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN LIPAN BUSUK MESUM SIALAN!" Bentak Karma. Ia langsung memeluk Nagisa untuk menenangkan si biru atas hal yang baru saja terjadi pada nya.

Asano mengusap-usap pipi nya yang baru saja dapat hadiah bogem dari Karma. "Astaga, sakit seperti biasa." Kemudian bangkit dari keterjungkalannya. Karma memasang ancang-ancang.

"K-karma kun tunggu dulu—" Nagisa mencegah, Karma terkejut.

"Kenapa menghentikan ku ?" Karma tak terima.

"Jelaskan padanya Shiota." Asano menyahut.

"Kau diam saja lipan, aku butuh jawaban dari Nagisa bukan dari mu!" Karma mendelik tidak suka. "Hn." Asano pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"A-ano senpai tunggu—" Terlambat, Asano sudah keburu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Karma senang melihat Asano sudah pergi, dan sekarang ia butuh penjelasan detail dari adik tersayangnya.

"Karma-kun... tolong jangan salah paham.." Nagisa mulai bicara setengah berbisik, hendak menangis. Tak tega melihat keadaan adiknya, Karma pun menurut.

"Aku tahu.. pria itu pasti meng- _sekuhara_ mu kan? Kau tenang saja—"

"TIDAK!"

"Eh?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu Karma-kun... " Ujar Nagisa. Kepala nya menunduk disandaran dada Karma.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi? Cepat jelaskan padaku Nagisa!" Balasnya terkesan menuntut, mungkin karena tangannya yang sudah gatal untuk memberi pelajaran pada Asano.

Nagisa diam sejenak, memilih kata yang tepat untuk memulai penjelasannya.

"Tadi pagi aku kena demam..."

SYUUTT~

Hati Karma tiba-tiba tertusuk pedang tajam. Bisa-bisa nya ia sampai tidak menyadari jika adiknya tersebut jatuh sakit,- ah tolong salahkan acara berpesta tengah malam nya yang membuatnya lupa untuk pulang tadi malam.

Karma menyentuh dahi Nagisa dan memang terasa panas. "Sebaiknya aku antar kau ke rumah sakit dulu... " Karma berniat menggendong Nagisa namun di hentikan oleh si objek.

"Kumohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku hingga selesai..." Nagisa memegangi lengan Karma. Wajahnya tak ingin tegak untuk memandang mata si kakak. Karma akhirnya menurut melihat si adik yang begitu terlihat memohon. "Baiklah, ceritakan."

Karma kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang, tak lupa tangannya mengusap-usap kepala Nagisa.

"Kemudian... sewaktu pelajaran olahraga , aku sempat pingsan dan Asano-senpai lah yang membawa ku kemari." Lanjut Nagisa. Karma memilih tidak berkomentar.

"Ia menunggu ku hingga sadar, lalu... " Kepala Nagisa semakin tertunduk, dan wajahnya jadi merona. Karma kembali berpikiran negatif.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia melakukan _itu_ padamu?"

Nagisa menggeleng. Sejujurnya ia tahu apa maksud dari Karma, namun...

"Sewaktu aku bangun, aku melihat Asano senpai duduk dipinggir ranjangku. Aku sangat senang melihatnya ada di sisiku..."

Alis Karma mengeryit, lalu Nagisa melanjutkan.

"Tanpa sadar, aku menarik tubuh Asano senpai mendekat dan berniat—" Tak sanggup rasanya ia untuk melanjutkan, Nagisa malu dan takut menyakiti hati kakaknya.

"Ka-kau menyukai orang itu ya?" Bisik Karma. Begitu kecil sampai hanya Nagisa yang dengar.

Nagisa tahu jika perasaannya terhadap Asano sangat terbaca didepan kakak jenius nya tersebut.

"Tapi... Karma-kun tidak usah cemas akan hal itu—"

Jeda, lama sekali hingga Karma jadi jengah.

"Jika kau menyukainya aku tidak bisa terima Nagisa-chan, dia itu—"

Karma tercekat akan kata-kata nya, Nagisa menoleh pelan.

"Temanmu semasa SMP kan?" Sambung Nagisa. Karma membuang muka tak mau mengakui.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?" Ujar Karma terkejut.

"Asano-senpai tadi menceritakan itu padaku..." Kepalanya kembali tertunduk malu, "Sewaktu aku ingin menciumnya, ia menghentikanku. Ia tahu jika aku menyukai nya akan tetapi, dia bilang... dia sudah menyukai orang lain..."

Karma bersyukur dalam hati mendengar hal itu..

"Asano senpai bilang, jika orang yang ia sukai itu sudah disayangi nya semejak ia masih SMP hingga sekarang. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah menyakiti orang itu hingga membuatnya tak bisa bertemu kembali..."

Karma menyimak penuturan adik nya dengan baik, dan entah mengapa dia merasa curiga karena satu-satunya teman Asano semasa SMP hanyalah dirinya, seingatnya.

"Dan orang itu bernama, Akabane Karma."

Dua kata terakhir dari Nagisa membuat jantung Karma berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

Karma tak memberi jawaban apapun. Ia membiarkan Nagisa untuk beristirahat di UKS terlebih saat si adik menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Karma tahu jika itu hanyaalasan Nagisa untuk menggalau sendirian dalam UKS, Karma yang tak tahu harus apa kemudian lalu keluar sejenak untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia menghampiri Gazebo sekolah tersebut dan menumpang istirahat sejenak. Pikirannya benar-benar tidak menentu, perasaan yang menyakitkan menaungi hatinya kembali.

"Apa mau mu Gakushuu?" Lirihnya.

 _Padahal aku ingin melupakanmu..._

Karma mencengkram pinggiran sofa, mata nya memandang jauh ke masa lalu.

 _'Setelah sekian lama aku merasa kesepian, saat itu juga kau muncul dihadapanku. Menarikku dari kematian...'_

 _Flashback on..._

Beberapa tahun lalu semasa Karma naik kelas 2 SMP, dipinggir jurang belakang sekolah. Karma berdiri seorang diri menatap indahnya pohon-pohon hijau dibawahnya.

"Mungkin hidupku akan bebas setelah ini..." Ia maju satu langkah kedepan.

"Apa ibu dan ayah senang ya?" Ia menunda sedikit niatnya, namun matanya kembali menatap kebawah. Seolah tersihir kaki nya kembali lagi melangkah, hingga akhirnya telapak kaki itu menyentuh udara, Karma memejamkan mata bersiap untuk terjun bebas disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan BODOH!" Pekik seseorang dibelakangnya. Tangan orang itu menarik lengan Karma untuk menjauh dari jurang tersebut.

"G-Gakushuu?" Karma terbelalak kaget, ia tengah didekap oleh rivalnya sendiri.

"Apa kau sekarang menjadi begitu bodoh hingga ingin mengakhiri hidupmu hah?" Bentak Asano, Karma masih terbelalak diam kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia melepaskan pelukan Asano , "Cih... bukan urusanmu." Pria jingga itu didorong menjauh, Karma kembali mendekati jurang dengan wajah yang begitu frustasi.

Asano ikut mengejar, dan kembali menangkap meski terpaksa menerima pukulan mentah dari Karma. Mereka berkelahi. Sepatu Asano jatuh kejurang, baju Karma tertarik hingga sobek.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin berkelahi..." Karma menggerang, ia melepas baju nya yang sobek agar tak menggangu, dan Asano dengan senang hati meladeninya.

"Cih, mengalahkan dirimu yang lemah seperti sekarang ini begitu mudah." Asano meremehkan, namun tendangan Karma segera menghampiri dan mereka kembali adu tinju dan tendangan.

"Hosh.. hosh..Kau itu kenapa sih? apa pedulimu pada hidupku?" Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, Karma menerjang tubuh Asano untuk melumpuhkan si jingga, namun Asano berbalik lalu mengunci tubuh Karma dibawahnya.

"Fuh~" Asano membuang ludah darahnya, kemudian melanjutkan kata-kata nya." Dengar! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli pada hidupmu.. Hanya saja—" Asano terdiam sejenak, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang saat menatap wajah Karma yang memerah menahan tangis dibawahnya. Astaga bukankah tadi bocah itu terlihat menggeram seperti macan, kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang ia-

Terlihat begitu—menggoda.

Karma kini tak banyak bergerak setelah dikunci oleh Asano. Ia terlalu tenggelam pada kesedihannya hingga tak sadar lagi jika bibirnya kini tengah dikecup hangat oleh mahkluk jingga diatasnya.

Cukup lama terasa, hingga akhirnya Karma kehabisan nafas dan menyadari semuanya.

"Ga-gakushuu... Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Rona merah hingga ketelinga. Karma malu bukan kepalang.

"Menyadarkan mu tentunya. Bodoh!" Wajah Asano menjauh, kepala nya menutupi sinar terik matahari di sore hari hingga membuat Karma silau. Namun, entah kenapa sekarang Asano malah terlihat seperti pangeran yang baru saja menyelamatkannya dari para penjahat. Namun semua halusinasi itu hilang ketika—CKREK!

Asano mengambil foto nya yang sedang toples, plus berkeringat tersebut.

"Karena dulu kau pernah mempermalukanku, sekarang aku juga punya senjata untuk mempermalukanmu Akabane. "Asano menyeringai jahat. Karma menyesal memujinya. Pemuda merah itu pun bangun tanpa berkata apa-apa kemudian meninggalkan Asano.

"Tunggu Akabane, kau tidak marah?" Asano keheranan, biasanya pasti dia akan dipukul lagi oleh Karma. Apa mungkin si setan merah sudah terlalu lelah?

"Tidak perlu. Kau bisa simpan itu sebagai kenangan." Karma berkata pelan, namun menusuk.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Lanjutnya setengah berbisik, Asano tidak bisa berbuat lebih. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum tulus seorang Akabane Karma.

.

.

.

 _Flashback off_

Continue

Huaaaa kelamaan yak kalian menunggu? Gomenasai naa

Seperti biasa, saya cepet banget kena WB jadi susah dapet ide.

Semoga lanjutannya menarik ya, dan chapter selanjut nya akan menjadi chap terakhir.

Makasih udah mau dibaca dan di review ^^


	4. Last Chapter

Summary: Sang kakak telah tercuri hati nya oleh sang adik, sang teman telah tercuri hatinya oleh sang kakak. Triangel love? Who knows?

Assasination Classroom

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: At school, at home.

MAIN CHARACTER:

Asano Gakushuu, Shiota Nagisa, Karma Akabane

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

 _Flashback on_

Karma berdiri menyendiri di belakang kelas sambil menerima telepon dari seseorang.

"Apa maksudmu Seijuuro-nii? " Ujarnya membalas telepon.

" _Aku minta maaf Akabane. Aku janji akan kembali tiga tahun lagi, lagipula ini perintah dari ayah. Kau pasti mengerti kan_?" Jawab suara di seberang sana.

"Baik. Tapi... kenapa aku juga harus pindah dari sekolah ini ? " Nada suara Karma melunak, tak rela sang berpisah dengan orang yang disayanginya.

Akashi Seijuuro—Kakak Karma—menjawab lama.

" _Ayah berniat menikah lagi tahun depan_."

Kedua iris jingga itu (tolong kasih tau kalau saya salah menerka warna mata Karma-kun) melebar sempurna. Karma akui jika ayahnya masih terbilang muda untuk menikah lagi, tetapi ia tidak yakin bisa menerima begitu saja anggota keluarga baru. Kematian sang ibunda juga belum terlalu lama, ia belum siap.

" Itu berarti... baiklah aku sudah terlalu lama diluar kelas. Sampai nanti nii, ah jangan pergi dulu sebelum aku pulang." Pinta Karma.

" _Apapun untukmu, adikku_." Jawab Akashi, kemudian telepon di tutup secara sepihak.

Akashi menatap foto diri nya dan Kuroko di dalam bingkai foto kamarnya.

"Aku yakin dia akan menerima keluarga barunya dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah nya...

Karma kembali ke kelasnya. Guru matematika yang seharusnya mengajar ternyata tidak hadir dengan alasan sakit. Karma bersyukur, ini berarti dia ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan diatap.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana Akabane?"

Asano mencengkram erat lengan Karma. Si merah menarik lengannya namun pegangan Asano tak mau lepas.

"Jawab Akabane."

"Bukan urusanmu!" Bentak Karma. Pegangan Asano merenggang. Suara yang di rindukannya akhirnya terdengar juga dari mulut Karma karena si doi mengabaikannya semejak kejadian 'kejahilan' Asano enam hari lalu.

"Ikut aku!" Asano mengeret paksa Karma ke belakang sekolah.

"Apa-apaan kau! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Bentak Karma, setelah sampai ditempat Asano melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar.

"Kau itu yang apa-apaan! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi pemurung begini huh?" Tanya Asano balik, ia menatap Karma , dan sekali lagi si merah itu tak ingin menatap wajahnya. Asano dapat melihat jika wajah Karma sekarang tengah memerah, membuat dirinya jadi khawatir.

"A—apa kau sakit Akabane? " Asano menyentuh dahi Karma namun tangannya ditepis, " Berhenti menyentuhku brengsek!"

 _Berhenti membuat degup jantungku jadi tidak karuan begini!_ Batin Karma.

Asano terbelalak kaget, apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan perlakuan diri nya terhadap Karma seminggu lalu?

"Akabane , aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku membencimu, Gakushuu." Sergah Karma.

 _Kenapa kau harus ada dihidupku? Kenapa harus kau yang menyelamatkanku?_

"Ha?" Asano tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu." Karma berucap pelan, namun terdengar menyakitkan di hati Asano.

 _Aku berharap selalu bisa melihat wajah bodohmu sialan!_

Hati Karma semakin sakit, dan ia ingin menangis. Seandainya ego nya tak sebesar ini, Karma pasti sudah memeluk sosok didepannya itu, dan mengaduh tak ingin berpisah dengan si jingga. Namun tetap saja, naluri lelaki nya berkata lain, dan Karma pun berlari seperti pengecut.

 _Aku tak ingin menemuimu lagi, cinta pertamaku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Aku masih ingin menemuimu, Akabane."

"!"

Karma berjengit kaget, terlalu tenggelam pada masa lalu nya hingga tak menyadari Asano datang yang mencuri pelukan untuknya. Dirinya berbalik lalu menolak pelukan itu.

"He... ternyata kau masih suka men- _sekuhara_ orang ya?" Karma tersenyum mengejek.

"Pendapatmu tentang ku jelek sekali Akabane. Lagipula jika ada orang yang ingin aku _sekuhara_ , tentu nya hanya kau seorang saja."

Panas menjalar disekujur tubuh Karna .

"A-apa maksudmu sialan!" Satu pukulan dari orang yang lagi kumat tsundere-nya mampir di kepala Asano.

Asano tak melawan, ia menatap lekat wajah lawan bicaranya. "Lakukan lagi jika itu membuatmu senang Akabane-kun."

Karma mendecih. Tak tahukah si jingga itu jika jantungnya sudah kembali berdegup tak karuan?

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari Gakushuu?"

"Aku ingin mendengar alasanmu Akabane."

Si merah menyamankan posisi duduknya, seakan tidak peduli dengan topik pembicaraan.

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang saat itu?" Asano berkata lagi.

"Memang kau mau apa jika tahu? Menikahi ku begitu?" Karma tersenyum mengejek.

"Ya , jika itu maumu."

Karma seketika tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. Well, ini Asano yang lagi niat ngejahilin Karma atau emang otak itu anak sudah terlalu error diterjang badai pelajaran.

"Aku Cuma bercanda, bodoh." Balas Karma enggak santai.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda padamu Akabane." Si jingga menjawab dengan serius, membuat Karma risih plus doki-doki.

"Hmm.. waktu itu aku pindah sekolah di Kyoto. Ayahku menjual perusahaan nya lalu pindah untuk mendirikan perusahaan baru di sana. Lagipula, ayahku akan menikahi ibu nya Nagisa, semua itu dilakukan agar hubungan mereka berjalan lancar."

"Oh. Apa sebegitu pentingnya pindahan itu sampai-sampai kau tak memberitahuku?"

Karma menahan tawa, "Pff.. memangnya kau itu siapa ku heh?"

Asano tak menjawab.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan menatap sok serius begitu dong." Karma kemudian melanjutkan, " Aku tidak memberi tahumu karena... aku tidak ingin kau merindukan aku Gakushuu. Hahahhaa... Hahhahaa.. Hahhaa..." Karma tertawa sendiri, ya hanya sendiri karena Asano sekarang sudah ancang-ancang, menarik wajah si merah mendekat lalu menghentikan tawa berisik itu dengan ciumannya.

"Ummff—"

Asano tak mau melepaskan, tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Mmhpph.. " Karma berontak sesaat namun kemudian pasrah.

Beberapa menit kemudian ciuman lepas, tanpa lumatan maupun gigitan.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Akabane Karma?"

Iris jingga Karma menatap dalam mata Asano, mencari kebenaran disana.

"Memang kenapa?" Karma membalas pelan.

"Dasar ." Dikecupnya dahi Karma. "Aku mencintaimu, Strawberry ku. " Satu kecupan lagi di pangkal hidung.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Desis Asano.

"Hmm... " Karma memejamkan mata, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

 _Terimakasih telah mencintaiku, Gakushuu._

Finish~

OMAKE:

Nagisa bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Apa Karma-kun lupa menjemputku ya?"

Panasnya sudah agak turun, si baby blue memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Lagipula hari sudah mulai senja dan semua kelas sudah dibubarkan. Beruntung sekolahnya selalu tutup pukul enam.

"Apa aku telepon saja ya..." Nagisa mengeluarkan HP nya, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti melihat sepasang makhluk adam sedang duduk berdua di gazebo sekolah. Nagisa tentu sangat mengenali sosok itu.

"Kalian bersatu juga akhirnya." Ia tersenyum kecil. Meski hati nya masih agak tidak rela, namun ia akan berusaha ikut bahagia demi sang kakak.

Tak ingin menganggu moment itu, Nagisa pun pergi dari sana.

"Shiota." Suara lemah lembut itu menyapa pendengaran Nagisa.

"Kayano? Kau belum pulang."

"Hu'um. Aku ketiduran di perpustakaan tadi. Hehe " Kayano berjalan mendekati Nagisa. "Bareng ya..." Ujar si gadis kuncir dua itu.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Nagisa. Mungkin dia bisa move-on sekarang, walau tidak dengan yang berbatang lagi.

.

.

.

Tamaattt...

Sekian lama, akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini.

Terima kasih atas semua review, fav, follow dari reader semua. Saya minta maaf kalau cerita saya tidak bagus dan tak menarik. Saya minta maaf kalau banyak typo dan eyd yang menyimpang sana-sini. Saya hanya author yang suka menuangkan imajinasi untuk menghibur diri sendiri dan orang lain.

Well, yang paling penting saya minta maaf kalau gak sempat balas review, terutama dari pada guest yang kadang saya gak tau siapa identitasnya.

Akhir kata, wassalamualaikum wr wb.

:D Tee hee.. Love you minna :*


End file.
